1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved horse racing board game wherein the same effects simulation of a horse racing event to provide entertainment in the playing and wagering associated with such events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board game apparatus for various applications has been utilized throughout the prior art. Further, it is known that prior horse racing apparatus in board game application has been presented in the prior art.
Heretofore, however, the horse racing apparatus of the prior art has failed to provide a compact, portable horse racing track arrangement utilizing a two-part board game for securement of and storage of the board game during periods of non-use. Examples of the prior atrt include U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,889 to Reker illustrative of a typical board game organization providing a perimeter path about a central, planar board surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,254 to Girres is illustrative of a planar horse racing playing surface organization providing an oval shaped path of travel for a plurality of players utilizing a die for indicating movement of the tokens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,568 to Welsh sets forth a horse race board game formed upon a planar playing surface defining a generally rectangular matrix of spaces utilizing a plurality of die and cards for movement of the token pieces about the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,076 to Duncan is illustrative of a board racing game apparatus wherein various representative automotive tokens are directed about an oval path of travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,245 to Zarour is a further example of a board game utilizing an oval shaped path of travel including six die associated therewith rolled in a central zone for indication of movement of various tokens about the surface of the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,666 to Seitz is illustrative of another horse racing game apparatus provided by an oval shaped path of travel, as is typical of the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved horse racing board game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in the storage and transport of the game during periods of non-use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.